Question: Rewrite ${((7^{8})(3^{10}))^{-3}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 3^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((7^{8})(3^{10}))^{-3} = (7^{(8)(-3)})(3^{(10)(-3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{8})(3^{10}))^{-3}} = 7^{-24} \times 3^{-30}} $